Mew Mew Prowl: Natural Predator
by MadameCalypso
Summary: New Mews. New enemies. New romances. New friendships. Same dangers. Follow Korianda and her new friends in Mew Mew Prowl: Natural Predator. Rated T: Mild cursing, Fantasy violence. Chapter 1: Introduces Korianda and Zeri.


_With the light flashing around, Korianda grew scared._

_What is happening, she thought._

_The white light around her was blinding. She couldn't see anything. Then suddenly everything went black._

_"You are safe."_

_"Who's there?" Korianda called out._

_She was still a little dazed from the white light. Now mixed with the darkness surrounding her, she couldn't focus. When she finally managed to, she saw a small rodent._

_She tried to jump back, but couldn't. There wasn't any ground underneath her feet to jump back on. She seemed to be floating in air. Same with the small rat._

_The rat just stared at her._

_"We need your help."_

_The voice seemed to be coming from the direction of the rat._

_No way a rat is talking to me, Korianda thought._

_She shook her head in disbelief._

_"You need to go now."_

_Korianda's vision stared to fade._

* * *

"Korianda! Are you okay!"

Korianda opened her eyes. She was in her classroom, laying on the floor.

"What happened?" she asked.

She had a major headache. She sat up and held her hand to her head. The room was spinning.

"You fainted after Daisuke took our picture for the website."

Now Korianda remembered. School had just ended and her and her friends, Taiyo and Suki, were about to leave the classroom. Daisuke came up and asked if her could have a picture for the school's website. After the flash from the picture, everything went black.

What was with that dream than, Korianda asked herself.

"I am so sorry," apologized Daisuke, helping Koranda to her feet.

"It's fine."

"To make it up, how about I take you on a date this weekend," offered Daisuke.

Daisuke was a grade higher than Korianda and a lot of girls had a crush on him. He was tall and athletic. He even ran track. He was pretty handsome, but not Korianda's type.

"Not thank-you," refused the girl.

She walked away before Daisuke could argue.

"What was that all about?" Taiyo asked, running up to her friend.

"He's just not my type," answered Korianda.

"Than who is?" asked Taiyo. "Daisuke is attractive and popular. Who could be better?"

"You should know this by now," said Suki, who suddenly appeared on the other side of Korianda. "Sakata Shiroiyama."

Sakata Shiroiyama was in their grade. Korianda had a crush on him since 4th grade, but was always to afraid to say anything. He was quiet popular with the girls and always seemed to have a group of them surrounding him. Korianda was just to nervous around him.

"Which reminds me, doesn't a soccer game start in a couple minutes?" asked Suki.

"Yup, I'm on my way now," said Korianda.

Sakata was on the soccer team and Korianda made an effort to watch every game.

"Well, I'm going home," said Suki.

She disappeared.

"Me, too," added Taiyo.

Korianda waved good-bye and walked to the soccer field. She found an open seat in the bleachers and sat down. The game still didn't start for another five minutes, so she had time to think about that dream.

What kind of animal was that, she asked herself.

It was obviously some type of rodent; a rat or a mouse. It had a black tail with a white stripe across it and a white tip. It's hind feet were large, like a mouse and kangaroo's feet combined. It was rather small and had large black eyes.

"Thinking of something?"

Korianda looked up, awaken from her daze. There in front of her was Daisuke. He was holding his camera.

"Oh, why are you here?" she asked.

He held up his camera.

"Taking pictures of the game," he answered. "But I asked you a question first, what you thinking about?"

He took the open seat beside her.

"Just of this animal I saw," she answered. She wasn't going to mention the dream. "I'm trying to figure out what it is."

"Well, explain it. I might be able to figure it out," he said.

She explained what the rodent looked like as he nodded along.

"Oh, I know what that is. It's my younger brother's favourite animal," he said. "It's a banner-tailed kangaroo rat."

So it was a rat, thought Korianda.

"Where did you see it? They are only native to the southern part of the United States," he pointed out.

"Oh, just a picture. I couldn't find any name to it," she answered.

That was some what of a lie, but she wasn't about to go blabbing about the dream.

"Oh, the game is starting," Daisuke pointed out.

He was right. There was Sakata, playing center forward. He raced the ball up the field and made several goals. He even helped other's make goals.

He is such a good team player, thought Korianda.

"So is that the dude you have a crush on?"

Korianda blushed. Daisuke watched for her reaction and smiled at the sight of the red faced girl.

"Thought so. When you noticed him, you smiled a sweet smile," he said.

He turned his focus back to the game.

Once the game finished, Daisuke and Korianda got up.

"Well, see you around and good luck with your love life," he said.

He waved good-bye and walked away.

Korianda started to walked home.

"Hehe, all alone are you?"

Korianda stopped. She heard a voice, but it didn't seem to have an origin. She looked around. No one was there.

"Hello?" she called out.

"Right here!"

A flash of green light appeared in front of her and pushed her to the ground.

"Damn, you're weak."

The voice sounded cocky and masculine. Korianda rose to her feet and continued to look for the owner of it. She found it.

The owner was a boy, at least she thought they were a boy. He didn't look human. He was tall and lanky. His skin a pink tone and his ears were long and pointed. His shaggy brown hair fell into his face, which in turn housed a toothy grin.

"Who are you?" Korianda asked.

What is he, she thought.

"Name's Zeri, and I am here to destory you," he answered.

What!

* * *

_**Next up...**_

**A battle unfolds between Korianda and Zeri. He is very dangerous. Can Korianda even survive this battle? Also, someone shows up to help in the battle. Who is she?**

**Characters so far...**

_**Korianda Akaiki**_

_**Daisuke Kaison**_

_**Taiyo Kawamachi**_

_**Suki Kansoshitaki**_

_**Sakata Shiroiyama**_

_**Zeri**_


End file.
